For Light
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: [oneshot] In which Misa thinks of a plan involving lost keys. For Light's sake, of course. characters included: Misa, L, Light


For Light

by Lucathia

Summary: In which Misa thinks of a plan involving lost keys. (oneshot) Originally written for aerin, who requested a Misa x Light fic, though I mistakenly read that as Misa x L at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and am making no profit from writing this.

* * *

Misa likes it when people go out of their way to do things for her. For example, she finds her recent managers very cute. She finds Light very irresistible, since even though he didn't know her then, he still did what Misa wanted, and that was getting revenge. Misa knows that Light did not trust her in the beginning, but Misa knows how to make Light trust her. Misa knows how to worm her way into Light's heart, how to make it so that Light needs her.

Ryuuzaki however, is problematic.

With Ryuuzaki stubbornly handcuffed to Light, Misa no longer has the chance to go on dates with Light. Well, she still can, but not without Ryuuzaki tagging along. AngryAnnoyed!Misa is not something to play with. Misa always gets her way. Always.

While dangling her feet over the couch, Misa thinks of a good plan. A plan that will set Light free. Gleeful, she immediately starts devising ways to fool her manager about her whereabouts so that she can buy the necessary things without getting suspected.

The next time Misa sees Light, she is ready. She braces herself.

"Light," says Misa perkily. "Sorry!"

Before Light can even react, a metallic 'click' sounds throughout the room.

Misa glances eagerly at both of the boys, waiting for their reactions.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant advancement," says Ryuuzaki.

He lifts his hand, now handcuffed to two other people.

Misa pouts.

Ryuuzaki is supposed to act surprised!

"Where's the key?" asks Light.

And Light is supposed to figure out the brilliance of her plan!

Misa shrugs. "There isn't one."

Light's eyebrows furrow, but Misa knows that it is only a sign that Light is thinking. Not annoyed.

Misa smiles. "But! Since Misa's chained to Ryuuzaki's handcuff, all Ryuuzaki has to do is remove his side of the handcuff and we'll all be set free!" Though both of them will be dragging dangling handcuffs around, at least they will not be chained to Ryuuzaki.

Yes, and then Light will love her for her genius of a plan.

Both Misa and Light turn to Ryuuzaki, one expectantly and one almost pleading.

Ryuuzaki glances up with his wide eyes, tea cup to his lips.

"...no."

* * *

Misa doesn't get it. How can Ryuuzaki be fine with only using one hand while drinking his tea? How can Ryuuzaki not care about being chained to two people now? It is so inconvenient.

Misa frowns as she tugs at her messy ponytail with her only free hand. It is hard. She has to maneuver in just the right position. A bit higher here, and a bit lower here...

It is too hard. Misa gives up.

"Light, can you help me? My hair..."

Light is busy typing. The three of them are leaning close to each other in front of the table, Misa on the sofa, Light in front of the laptop, and Ryuuzaki in between them. She pouts at that thought. Although she is used to Ryuuzaki interfering with her precious time with Light, she doesn't like how her plan hasn't changed anything. It even makes it worse.

"Ryuuzaki, can we please trade places?" She turned wide, pleading eyes towards the dark-haired, dark-eyed boy.

Without blinking, Ryuuzaki replies, "The chains don't really allow that kind of position, does it?"

Misa knows but refuses to admit it. Her plan has made Ryuuzaki even more of an obstacle. She shuts up, instead turning her attention towards Light.

Light is busy typing. His fingers fly across the keyboard, and not once does Misa see him reach for the delete key. His eyes dart across the screen, scanning through everything, picking out more than she ever can with a single glance. The glow of the monitor illuminates his face. To Misa, it is almost as if Light is the one who is glowing. She sighs, happy that she can admire Light as much as she wants. He is more than she ever imagined. Light is handsome. Light is smart. Light is cunning. Light is strong.

Light is Kira.

Light is _perfection_.

Misa is startled out of her thoughts when a hand tugs at her ponytails. It is not Light, for he is still busy typing.

"Ryuuzaki?" asks Misa, though she knows it can be no other.

"Raise your hand," he says.

Misa does not like being ordered around by anyone other than Light. She refuses.

"I thought you wanted to fix your hair?" says Ryuuzaki.

She squirms but imagines her messy hair, tuffs of it sticking out in every direction. She raises her free hand towards her hair.

"Now what?" she asks.

"Bring your hand to the left a bit and hold this strand," he replies.

Together, they struggle to tie Misa's hair, both with only one hand to do the job. When they are done, Misa pats her hair, satisfied with the result. Perhaps Ryuuzaki isn't too bad a person. At least he is skilled at tying ponytails.

Misa returns to admiring Light.

* * *

She wakes up in the middle of the night. It is dark. Her eyes are blurry from sleep, her shoulders stiff from the position she sleeps in.

"Shhh, don't be too loud, Ryuuzaki's still asleep."

Misa rubs her eyes. She now knows why she woke up.

"Light?"

Light is sitting next to Misa, who is next to Ryuuzaki. They are unable to sleep on the bed without Misa draping over one of them because of the handcuffs. It is very uncomfortable. Misa misses her soft bed.

Misa yawns. "Ryuuzaki's asleep? He actually sleeps?"

Light shrugs, the movement barely perceptible in the darkness, but Misa feels it from their proximity. Light suddenly pulls Misa closer.

Misa smiles, lying her head against Light's shoulder. She doesn't question his sudden move. She savors every bit of attention he gives her.

"Misa," Light whispers quietly next to her ears, so quietly that she has a hard time hearing. "Can you do something for me?"

Misa listens.

Misa likes it when people go out of their way to do things for her, but for Light, she doesn't mind the reversed role. Light's goal is her goal.

Ryuuzaki is problematic and Light agrees.

For Light, Misa will do anything.

* * *

**the end**


End file.
